


i hate what has happened to you (what has become of you)

by amosanguis



Series: Episode & Movie Tags/AUs [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e03 Ice Pick, Gen, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, kinda sorta episode tag, the seizure video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Erica never knew was that the very second Stiles found out about the video – he had hacked and slashed his way into the YouTube code and ripped it from the internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i hate what has happened to you (what has become of you)

**Author's Note:**

> I just really needed someone looking out for Erica... so, here.

-z-

 

What Erica never knew was that the very second Stiles found out about the video – he had taken it down. 

He had hacked and slashed his way into the YouTube code and he ripped the video from the internet – ripped it away from all the search engines and the places it had been downloaded ((his skills had started from the scant few lessons that Danny had given him and then had progressed from whatever he could gleen from the internet and the 4chan boards)).

But he hadn’t been quick enough.

Because sometimes, sometimes he comes across versions of it and he just screams at his monitor.  And there are other times when he sees it in her eyes – sees how she looks at the other kids knowingly. 

And it just kills him.

And then, then she’s strutting into the cafeteria in leopard skin pumps and she’s staring down Scott and everything about her _screams **predator**_. 

And when the time comes, when Stiles and Derek are StilesandDerek and she is his _pack_ , his to _protect_ , he still never lets her know.  Never even _hints_ that he was the reason that – during her darkest moments, in her most self-loathing periods when all she wants to do is hate and despise her once-upon-a-time-weakness – that he is the reason she can’t find the videos of her seizure.

Because no one deserves to ever have that happen to them.

And sometimes, most times, Stiles hates that he just wasn’t quick enough, hates that Erica saw the video in the first place.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
